No Man's Best Friend
by xx Mama Roach xx
Summary: Felix and Felica are what their packs calls mix wolfs. But they are best friends. She runs with her pack the Broken Shadows. There are three packs, all rivals. The Shadowed Lights, The Morning Stars, and The Broken Shadows. Felix was kicked out of the Shadowed Lights, and Felica wants her Dad Kieo to take him in. Would the romance work? Will Kieo listen? Please read and follow :) x


**Chapter One**

Welcome To the Broken Shadows Pack

Number One Rule:

Put the Pack First, Kill All Enemies

But the first person to break that rule was Felicia.

The Broken Shadows Future Ruler.

Felicia had wandered off of Broken Shadow Territory and into the Shadowed Lights Territory without knowing so.

And she had met Felix on his normal patrol.

Felix's father was Hirodo. Co-Captain of the Shadowed Lights.

They both look identical, but they never got along well. His dad was always about domination and killing for fun and Felix only killed if he had to.

Felicia had walked up to him thinking he was one of her pack, until she sniffed the area around her, realizing it was the Shadowed Lights land she had walked on.

He had smelled her too and turned and spotted her.

She instantly dashed back from the direction she came from, but he was faster and caught her.

They stopped at a field, circling under the full moon, snarling and teeth shown.

Felicia was going over in her head her teachings, arching her back and clenching her claws out.

But then the rival who she though was going to kill her stopped, and asked her who she was.

Felicia was confused at first, but answered him under a rough tone, to show she was tough.

"I'm Felicia. Kieo's daughter." She snarls.

He turned behind him, and looked at her with worry about being alone, or getting caught.

"It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Hirodo's son, Felix. I thought u were a male from the Morning Stars pack. They've been picking off our cubs lately I thought you were another one."

She nods to show she understands. "Why didn't you attack me?" She asks. "When I realized u weren't from Morning Stars, I stopped. I don't kill for pleasure like other wolves do."

"Alright. But as sad as your cub loss may be, I need to head back to my father. Can you show me the way back?"

Felix nods as they trade sniffs and he walks her back to the border of her land, carrying a pleasant conversation.

"Well, thank you Felix for walking me home. Next time I'll remember to smell where I am."

"No problem. May I see you again?"

She shrugs then nods, remembering of a place. "Meet me at the field at sundown tomorrow evening."

He nods and they both part back home. She walks up the hill into her den. Kieo was fast asleep, and she crawled into her wrap of her deerskin her father shed for her and falls asleep.

The moons passed by, and every evening and morning Felix and Felicia went and met at the field between their two lands.

They became closer friends until something happened with both of their packs.

They climbed to the top of the ridge, and saw both of their packs fighting. Felix had raced down the hill, Felicia right on his heels.

Felicia ran to her father's side, standing in disbelief Hirodo and Kieo were fighting.

'Till Felix ran in and pounced on his father, dragging his sharp claws down his back, hearing the flesh tear and the howls of pain alert both the packs, making them stand with each other's leaders.

Felicia ran to her father, licking his cuts.

He rubbed his head lovingly into her side, glad she was safe.

"Father what has started this?" She looks up a him pleadingly, staring at the blood around his white fur on his mouth. "The Shadowed Lights had attacked us first on our ground." She nods and then they had turned to Felix and Hirodo.

"What The Hell Felix?!" Shouts Hirodo at him, snarling and panting, blood dripping through his black fur down his snout. "Why did you interfere?!"

"You will not kill Kieo." Then he stands between him and Kieo. "Or you will have to kill me first."

Kieo stands in amazement, looking at Felicia on why he's sacrificing himself for another pack.

"What is this madness Felix?! You would turn against your own pack! For some lowsy old wolf?! Fine! I'll kill you AND Kieo. Along with that Outpaw. "

Felix growls at his own father calling Felicia an Outpaw. Hirodo snarls back showing his bloody teeth and growls telling his pack to back off. They were circling and just before Hirodo had decided to strike, Felicia had walked around the back of her pack, aiming at the side of the fight. She was remembering her raining in her thoughts.

_Aim a bit before the enemy in the direction he moves. Keep paws flat and back arched. Claws out and head down. Use tail for balance._

Kieo had turned and didn't see Felicia. With fear he had scanned over and saw her to the side, knowing what she had planned in her mind.

Before he could shout, she sprang her back legs against the rock behind her for support, and sprung into the air.

Felix looked up and saw her. "FELICIA NO!"

But it was too late. She had sunk her claws into Hirodo's shoulders, grasping his neck firmly in her jaw, shaking her head and biting harder and deeper.

Felix had rolled out and away from them, standing next to Kieo, his neck hair on and with his daughter against Hirodo.

Hirodo had howled in pain from the unnoticed attack behind him, and he stands on his back legs, turns sharply and scrapes his whole paw and claws across her stomach, leaving incisions and falls on her, his paws on her neck aggressively and pushes her had against the rock she had stood on, and crushed her against it, hearing the loud snap.

Her jaws had immediately released, she howled that terrifying howl of haunting pain and retracted her claws back, blood sliding against the rock as her body fell to the ground in a _thump_.

Felix is standing there in shock. Then the anger started to boil up in him as his father backed up, woozily tottering to one side, trying to stand from the bites in his neck, the blood dripping to the floor.

His paws tensed up, the hair on his neck standing up in frustration. His eyes quickly for a dashing second, that had felt like everything was going into slow motion, staring at Kieo run to Felicia, lifting his nose under her skull, licking her snout to have her eyes open, her not moving an inch.

Felix locks his eyes on Hirodo, Felicia's killer, his red eyes on fire with revenge for her. He pounces and howls in midair.

"YOU MURDERER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

But with all the blood rushing out of Hirodo's head, he turned and saw Felix for 2 seconds in air, his massive black paw ready to swipe, his claws slicing out last second, scratching a good half an inch into his snout of three incisions.

Hirodo retracts his face to his leg to wipe it off, with no success. And with no time to retaliate back, Felix pounds both his paws to his side shoulder, maximum force, pushing him down to the ground.

His massive muscles highly greater and more intact to use, so Felix uses that advantage.

He snaps his jaw onto Hirodo's neck, digging into Felicia's marks, finishing it for her, pinning a paw on his shoulder, the other crushing his snout to the ground.

With one twist of Felix's neck, you could hear the crushing and sliding of the neck bones on Hirodo, being pulling of the muscles that used to hold the neck together and killing his father once and for all.

The skull only intact with few little neck muscles left on him, Felix stepping back and panting, realizing what he had done. He collapsed to the ground, his nose in his father's fur. Tears rolled down his bloody snout.

But then he stood up and spit the blood out of his mouth from his father. He looked up and saw the wolves in his pack. The wolves he grew up with, them amazed and scared of how much anger and proposition was put into that killing.

Then turning his head slowly looking up, and remembering still of Felicia on the ground.

He runs over and see's the Broken Shadow's she wolves grieving and crying, each other rubbing their neck along their mothers or daughters backs, but the loudest grieving is Kieo.

His body laying over Felicia's, his crying and howling in pain and emotional loss. This would be his second loss from Hirodo killing his wife Ara. But no more of Hirodo, killing and ruining families. The grieving would still be there of Felicia.

Kieo looks up in the sky, his white fur stained blood red.

All he says was "Take care of our cub Ara. I'm sorry I couldn't protect her like I had promised you. Keep her near you."

He stands up and walks over to his family, the pack and walks through them home. One by one they follow, until Kieo stops and turns to face Felix.

"Come with us Felix. You are one of us now. I will forever consider you apart of my family. Felicia would've wanted it that way."

He nods to him and looks down and Felicia's cold, lifeless body. He rubs his nose against hers and licks her face. He stands up until he sees a jostle coming from Felicia. He thinks he's imagining this, until she moves again, this time for real.

"Kieo! Kieo! She's alive! Come back!"

Kieo had turned and gave a hopeful look to Felix, hoping he was right. Everyone including the Shadowed Lights pack had turned to see if it was true. Kieo ran back, the she wolves closely behind him. Felix went behind her and lied next to her, propping her body against his, licking her behind her ears.

"Felicia! Felicia it's your father. Please say something my pup." He nudges his nose against hers. She quickly inhales through her nose, her breathing steading out a bit as the she wolves pour cold water on her cuts by dipping their paws in the creek and dabbing their paws against the cuts.

Her eyes open gently. "Father" she says in a quiet relieved tone, sort of similar to a whisper from exhaustion. He sighs in relief and smiles at her, licking her nose.

"Oh Felicia." He rubs her snout with his and looks up to the male wolves. "Someone go get a deer skin quickly from the dens and we can place her on the skin and drag her home."

Three males had agreed to get the biggest skin they could find. Felix was cleaning the blood off of her neck and shoulders. "Felix?" She questioned softly, wondering if it was him behind her.

"Yes Felicia. I'm right next to you. And what you did was utterly stupid. You could have killed yourself." She coughed and turned her head to look in his red, calmer, reddish brown eyes.

"It was either you or me. Did Hirodo hurt you?" She looks around herself slowly and realizes she's in a puddle of her own blood, but doesn't say anything. And everyone walking around her and talking to each other about what just happened. "Hirodo is dead." Said Felix quickly and sharply to get it over with.

"Oh Felix I'm so sor-"

"Don't be sorry Felicia. I killed him out of rage thinking he actually killed you." Felicia looked down at the ground. And a few feet away was the last of Hirodo. She looks away from it and looks up at him. "What did my father say? Are you going back to Shadowed Lights?"

He puffs and rolls his eyes at how any questions she asks. "Your father said I'm always a part of his family. We won't be in secret anymore."

Felicia smiled to that. Then Felix lifts her up by her scruff on the deerskin. He and Two other males pull on the skin by their jaws.

"Felix?" Says Felicia weakly but loud enough for him to hear her.

"Yes Felicia?" He stops the other males and tells them to get a drink by the small creek to their left.

"I promise never to jump in a fight that you're in ever again."

Felix howls to that and starts pulling her back to the den. They arrive home and Kieo covers her with her deerskin, and lies in his spot next to Felix.

"Thank you for letting me join your family."

"Thank you for saving my daughter's life, and my own."

Haii! Thanks for reading Chapter 1! I wanted the first chapter intense so u would like the book from the beginning! Hope you liked this story and clicked my follow button on my page (if there is one I'm new to this site) I always follow back (If you can follow people) 3 I love your sexy faces ;) See ya


End file.
